Knives' games
by Kya NightShade
Summary: In a deep night, Knives plays a strange game with his twin. Yaoi Fic KxV


Note: This is the first yaoi ff that I write with Vash and Knives. Usually I prefer K and Legato. I hope, however, that it came good. If you want, I've published in italian too on this same site and you can find it with the title "Giochi di Knives". Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Vash woke up in his bed. He didn't remember if for what he was dreaming or for a strange noise that he believed to ear. Outside it should be still deep night, because the room was completely dark.  
  
He tried to turn himself by side to resume sleep, but he understood that there was something of wrong.  
  
His arms were tied up over his head and his legs, opened, to the legs of the bed. To part the embarrassing position, he also noticed to be naked.  
  
He didn't had the time to wonder what was happening, that something made a move in the bottom of the room.  
  
"Finally you woke up!" smiled Knives, "What mean that expression? It doesn't matter.... Now I can begin."  
  
"Begin to do what, Knives!" Vash asked beginning to worried, "Why I'm bind to the bed and for more naked?!"  
  
He tried to loosen the ropes which held him caught, but without result.  
  
"Yes, Vash, like this!" he smiles, "Let's begin" and he approached.  
  
"Knives, you won't want to. you are kidding, right?" asked Vash with a weak voice, "Let me free immediately. No. What are you doing. Knives!" he screamed while Knives pulled the wool over Vash's eyes.  
  
Vash remained motionless for a bit, trying to think a method which allow him to learn the freedom, but was very difficult to think while he was feeling Knives' hands run on his body in long caresses.  
  
"Relax Vash! I have still did nothing " he murmured sweetly.  
  
Vash tilted his head behind when he felt the lips of his twin kissing his abdomen, while Knives' hands caressed his seat.  
  
"Kn. Knives, please." he implored. He moaned when Knives repeatedly licked his penis. Vash shivered when he felt the feeling damp/hot of brother's tongue on his head, while the heartbeat of his heart speeded up.  
  
Knives continued to licked and to message until Vash's member was erected and then, he introduced it into his mouth.  
  
Vash felt his body in flames and panted to take breath. His brother didn't have intention to let him go and he hoped desperately that at least ended endured.  
  
"To end endured? Don't be in hurry, Vash. We have the whole night" said softly and laughed. "I would not have intentional to immobilize you. I love feeling yours hands over me, but if I didn't do it you would not be here, right? "  
  
"Of course I'd not be here! Kind of depraved!" thought Vash with anger.  
  
Knives blew on its head and Vash shook. He had to find a way for go away. A whatever way. but which....  
  
He felt Knives licking his nipples and then, down on the breastbone until the navel.  
  
"Stop Knives.... please.... stop it...." he entreat.  
  
"Oh Vash... I adore you when you implore" and made to run one hand on his chest, kissing him on the neck.  
  
"Do you like it, Vash?" he whispered in brother's ear.  
  
"Knives, stop it!" and then he thought "I would have killed you indeed! But look what the."  
  
Vash was interrupted when the tongue of Knives entered in his mouth.  
  
His heart struck quickly and he felt himself suffocating.  
  
His twin's fingers ran fast between his ruffled hair and he felt that also Knives' heart struck strong.  
  
"Relax Vash. You are so tense."  
  
"How can I relax with one who is ravishing me!"  
  
"Ravishing? You would want me to believe that you don't like it? Don't lie Vash." and raised slightly his head.  
  
The mind of Vash was dimmed and felt a terrible warmth while he tried to maintain the control of his body. He was thinking that the worse was passed when he felt Knives' penis enter in his mouth and after the warm liquid come down in his throat.  
  
When his brother left him, Vash remained still panting.  
  
"It's your turn now"  
  
"What do you mean? What's in your mind? Didn't you enjoy enough?" Vash screamed when found again a little breath.  
  
The tips of the fingers of Knives began to come down slowly following his groins and then Knives introduced again Vash's virility in his mouth.  
  
"Stop it, Knives! Now it's enough!"  
  
But the warm breath and the tongue of the twin were stronger of the will of Vash, who moaned when felt the sperm going out.  
  
"You has been wonderful, Vash!" said Knives with satisfaction taking off the binds from his eyes and kissing him on the mouth.  
  
But the look of Vash was anything but satisfied.  
  
Knives laid over him, licking the socket of the neck and then kissed him again: one hand on his side, an other laid on the stomach of his twin.  
  
Vash was afraid that Knives could be asleep. The idea of spending the night in that position didn't smile to him.  
  
Instead after very many time Knives stood up, smiled and began to untie him, kissing the places where the ropes tight him until that moment.  
  
When Vash was free, he wrapped himself with the sheet, looking daggers to his brother.  
  
"Tomorrow we will play another game Vash. Are you happy?"  
  
"Thanks Knives. Finally I have understood where I had mistake "  
  
"What do you mean?" Knives asked confused.  
  
"Now I will remedy to my last error" said Vash in serious tone.  
  
Knives watched him with terror. It heard a shoot and a thud on the floor. Then the night returned to be quiet.  
  
"You know, Knives. I like more 'this' game" concluded Vash with a smile satisfied, now. He laid on the bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
